


Six Years Too Long

by hot_flippin_mess



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hakoda gets hurt but hes fine, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Pakku is a homophobic lemon, Supportive Hakoda and Bato, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, proposal, semi graphic talking of skinning an animal, we stan them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_flippin_mess/pseuds/hot_flippin_mess
Summary: Six years was a long time to be apart, but the reunion was worth it a million times over.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Six Years Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing, the wonderful: Cokiekiddo
> 
> Zukos final outfit inspired by sword-over-waters outfit [here](https://sword-over-water.tumblr.com/post/625059640342921216/sokka-if-zuko-comes-before-i-can-get-back-from)

Zuko was nervous, actually he was beyond nervous. He was downright terrified. This was his first visit to the southern water tribe since… That day. This time he was going for a very different reason - he was going to prove to Hakoda that he could take care of Sokka when they got married. A process he had to do before he proposed. The couple hadn’t seen each other in years, while that had been hard, it certainly wasn’t the hardest thing they had done. Defeating the fire nation was up there honestly. Maybe boiling rock? Close second. 

They both knew they wouldn’t see each other much if at all after the war, they wrote letters, lots and lots of letters. Now Zuko was going to see Sokka after six years apart. Zuko had let his hair grow out a lot in that time, it was just easier. Got the water tribe symbol tattooed over his heart, along with the start of a dragon curling up his arm. Even his vision was kind of improving in his left eye. 

“You look constipated,” Suki jokes, bumping into the Fire Lord, gently causing Zuko to jump looking down at the warrior before looking back up, rubbing his gloved hands together in a vain attempt to heat up naturally. “I feel like I’m about to throw up. It’s been six years, what if I don’t recognize him? What if I mess this whole thing up and Hakoda won’t let us marry? What if I insult Sokka by messing up so badly-” 

“Zuko!” Suki laughs, grabbing the fire benders hands as she steps in front of him, “you won’t! I know you won’t because Sokka loves you. Even if you do mess up he won’t get offended. Yes his culture is important to him but you are too! He wouldn’t send you on something this important without help, don’t think too lowly of him.” She says gently, smiling widely as Zuko nods, breathing out of his mouth, some fire coming out before he freezes and she chuckles. “I’ll let that slide but once we make port, no more bending. That’s the rules.” 

Zuko had to admit he was less than excited when Sokka told him that no bending was allowed these two months. He can do it, he totally can. (spoiler alert, he actually can’t) 

…

…

…

As soon as they dock, Zuko steps off the ship to be greeted by Chief Hakoda and Bato, bowing to both of them, before being handed the traditional blue parka of the tribe by a woman next to the Chiefs. “Fire Lord Zuko, what an honor to have you down here, I hope you’re aware this isn’t going to be easy.  _ I’m _ not going to be easy.” Hakoda says, glaring down at the young man before smiling when Zukos’ eyes widen, causing Bato to chuckle a bit. “Sokka’s in his house last I saw. You two catch up for a bit before the feast tonight,” the taller man says, smiling kindly at the Fire Lord, seeing how much Zukos’ face brightened up as he runs into the village, gripping the clothes given to him tightly. 

The village had changed so much since Zuko first came. The walls were tall and strong, a huge pit in the middle of the village with many different huts and houses all around the center. The Fire Lord bounced on his toes as he looked around, trying to find Sokka, chewing on his bottom lip as Suki steps behind him, looking around as well “it’s beautiful here,” she says, a smile forming on her face as Zuko nods, shivers starting to take over. 

“Hakodason! The hunters are going to be back soon!” a young man shouted next to Zuko, causing him to look where he was shouting, a dark flush spreading across his cheeks as his jaw drops slightly. 

Six years did a lot for the Water Tribe member; his hair was longer with a few braids going back to his wolfs’ tail, his old tunic was changed out for a lower cut one and a wide leather belt sat at his hips, his sword hanging on his left side. Sokkas’ skin got darker over the years and his face thinner, more defined. Zuko couldn’t help but think Sokka was starting to look more like Hakoda in his adult years, facial hair included. 

It took Zuko a moment to notice that Sokka was staring back, jaw slacked the smallest bit before a smile broke, causing tears to well up in the Fire Lord eyes as he ran forward, slipping slightly on the ice as Sokka jogs, crouching slightly as Zuko crashes into him, lifting the older man up and spinning him around, causing Zuko to laugh before Sokka sets him down and kisses him. 

Zuko felt his knees give out slightly at the passion behind it, how warm he was in Sokkas’ arms, how he felt so right being so close after so long apart. They pull away as Sokka rests his forehead on Zukos, his smile remaining. “Spirits I missed you…” he whispers, his arms around Zukos’ thin hips, tightening as Zuko looks up at the other man. 

“I missed you to- wait. You’re… Taller than me?” he questions, causing Sokka to burst into laughter, showing the crows feet that were forming in the corners of his bright blue eyes “Yes! Big growth spurt when I hit nineteen!”

Zuko grumbles a bit before looking back up, his eyes softening again as Sokka runs his rough fingers through Zukos’ hair, “it’s been too long, my love.” Sokka whispers, pressing a kiss to Zukos’ forehead, causing him to close his eyes as a smile forms on his face. 

Sokkas’ voice had gotten deeper, a whole lot deeper since the last time the couple saw each other. So had Zukos’ in all fairness but Sokkas’ was something else, it was comforting, Zuko could listen to him talk all night and never get fed up with his voice. It was like music, but the kind Zuko only dreamed about. 

“Then why aren’t you kissing me?” Zuko whispers back, resting a gloved hand on Sokka’s jaw, his smile widening as Sokkas’ eyes darken slightly “Honestly, I have no idea.” The taller man chuckles, leaning down slightly before an old sounding voice shouts at them. 

“Sokka!” The man yelled at the two earning a deep throated growl that Zuko absolutely  _ loved.  _

“Pakku, what can I do for you.” Sokka says, plastering a fake smile on his face as he turns to the elder, keeping a tight arm around Zukos’ waist. 

“That kind of behavior isn’t tolerated here and you know it!” he growls, glaring up at Sokka as Zuko looks between the two. 

“Well Pakku, last I checked since my father and Bato got married, I don’t think it a problem for me to kiss my partner, do you?” he asks, arching an eyebrow at the much older man, his hand fidgeting with Zuko's clothes. 

“You know my thoughts on that-” 

“Which are very outdated and not welcome. As you know my thoughts on that.” Sokka cuts him off. 

The older man huffs before storming away, causing Sokka to loosen his grip on Zuko before turning to him “do you want to see our house?” Sokka asks, taking Zuko's other hand. The Fire Lord nods, pulling his eyes away from Pakku as Sokka smiles widely again, pulling him out of the center and to a small building right next to a slightly larger one. It was simple, wood sticking out of the top to make the roof, small carved windows with cloth hiding the inside, cloth of the same pattern cover's the door. 

“Close your eyes,” Sokka whispers, stepping behind the bender as he covers his eyes with his hands, being gentle over the scar. “Why’d you ask me to close my eyes if you were going to cover them, you dork?” Zuko laughs. 

“Don’t question me” Sokka mumbles, leading Zuko forward, “duck a bit” he says, putting a hand on Zukos’ head as they walk in, the air getting slightly warmer as Sokka drops his hands, “Welcome home, Zuko.” 

Zukos’ eyes widened at the one room house, pelts decorated the floor, some on the walls to keep the warmthn in, a small fire in a stone pit. A wide smile grows on his face the more he looks around slowly walking in and sitting down, feeling the warm furs under his fingers. “You did this all by yourself?” he asks, looking back at Sokka as he leans in the doorway, a soft smile on his face at the sight of Zuko in the house he built for them. 

“Sokka?” Zuko asks, waving his hand as he snaps Sokka out of his trance. “Huh? Oh, kinda. Bato helped me when I became of age.” He says, pushing off the wall to sit next to Zuko, taking his hand, removing Zukos’ glove to looking at it, “still so soft…” he mutters, before kissing it, locking eyes with Zuko causing the fire bender to blush slightly. 

“Do… we have anything to do tonight?” Zuko asks, glancing at the doorway. 

“Not unless I’m called somewhere. Everything starts early tomorrow.” Sokka replies, slowly kissing up Zukos’ arm, breaking eye contact to close his own. 

“Well. Since we are free this evening… we have a few things that need to be… discussed.” Zuko whispers, causing Sokka to open his eyes again and raise an eyebrow “discussed? My, my, your Highness, I thought you’d want to do something a bit more…” Sokka says, causing the bender to raise one of his eyebrows at the warrior, smirking slightly “really? Expecting something… specific tonight?” “Expecting? No. Hoping? Yes. Only if you do though.” 

Zukos’ smirk widened as he leaned forward, whispering into Sokkas’ ear “I think six years has been long enough, don’t you?” 

Obviously Sokka agreed. Sokka agreed long past the last embers died in the fire pit. 

… 

…

…

Zuko awoke the next… was it morning? He didn’t even know. All he knew was Sokka already up and dressed, causing the fire bender to sit up and rest on his elbow, some of his hair falling over his shoulder as he watched Sokka do… whatever he was doing. 

“Good morning” he says, throat a little scratchy from last night, Sokka looks over his shoulder at the man before smiling widely. 

“Good morning to you too. Even though it’s not morning yet.” He says, grabbing his parka and slipping it over his normal clothes, putting his belt and sword on over that before turning to Zuko. 

“Might want to get dressed. Got a long day ahead of us.” Sokka laughs, throwing Zuko some pants, causing the older man to blush as he starts putting them on under the blanket, causing Sokka to laugh more. “Really? Zuko come on.” he laughs as he pulls his hair back in its tail as Zukos’ blush deepens. Sokka stands up and walks over to the other man, sitting behind him as he pulls Zukos’ hair back, gently braiding it, brushing his fingers across Zukos’ skin, humming at the faint warmth. 

“So what’s happening today?” Zuko asks, closing his eyes at the feeling of Sokkas’ hand playing with his hair. “I am going to be in charge here, you and dad are going hunting. All day.” Sokka says with a kiss on Zukos’ tattoo, humming slightly as the bender freezes “so… I’m going to be with your dad… all day?” 

“For two weeks.” Zuko slumped at the news, rubbing his eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Sokka asks, gently turning the other man around, cupping his face. “I just got here… Sokka, it’s been six years, and I just got here. I thought we’d get more time together…” Zuko mumbles, looking down as he picked at his pants. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sokka asks gently, cupping Zukos’ jaw locking eyes with his lover, smiling slightly. “To…” “To marry you I know… Am I at least allowed to sleep in here with you?” he asks hopefully, sadness in his eyes as Sokkas’ face drops. “I’m sorry, starting tonight you have to stay with dad and Bato. Until these two months are up.” He explained, causing Zuko to huff, some smoke exiting his mouth, causing Sokka to smile slightly, kissing Zukos’ forehead. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you after all of this. Won’t have to hide the marks this time.” He says with a smirk before standing up. “finish getting dressed. I made your bag for today. Dad’s going to give you the weapons and show you how to use them. I’ll be there when you two leave don’t worry.” Sokka explains, walking to the door, turning back to Zuko “It’s going to be okay, if I can do it so can you.”

…

…

…

Zuko, could not in fact, do it. All the catches today were Hakodas and by the time the duo got back Hakoda was very done with the day and Zuko was embarrassed as all get out. He tried his best, he really did, but when it came down to it he either missed or fell in water. When they walked through the gate Hakoda threw the catch at a villager before storming over to Sokka. “Him?! You want to marry him?! Sokka he’s… He’s-” Hakoda starts before freezing as Sokka whips around, anger flashing in his eyes as he slams the ax on a log. 

“Say that again. Say that again!” Sokka shouts, stepping up to Hakoda, glaring down at his dad as the other tribe members start to look over. “I never judged you for who you loved,  _ never _ .” Sokka hissed, tears welling up in his eyes as he sees Hakodas’ face soften. 

“I never judged you, why can’t you do the same for me. Is that really too much to ask?” He pleas as a tear falls down his face, his chest aching in pain and anger at his dad. 

“I love him dad. He wants to join the tribe for me. Why can’t you just… accept that?” He whispers before turning around, walking to his house as Zuko runs after him, leaving Hakoda standing in the middle of the tribe, everyone slowly going back to what they were doing. 

Sokka shoves the fabric aside as he storms into his house, throwing his belt to the side and pulling his parka off as Zuko slides in, sitting down by the pit, looking up at Sokka as the younger man paces, rubbing his eyes to fight back tears before looking over at Zuko, slouching his shoulders as he walks over, laying his head down on the benders lap. “I’m sorry… it just…” he just…” Sokka tried to explain before Zuko hushes him, letting Sokkas’ hair down and running his fingers through it. “I did mess up today… all that was caught was what he got. I kept slipping and falling…” he mumbles as Sokka rolls from his side to look up at Zuko, his eyes soft. 

“So did I.” He chuckles, causing Zuko to look down “I wasn’t the best hunter when I started. I was younger but that doesn’t matter. I still sucked, dad was just as hard if not harder. He just wants us to succeed, it may not seem like it but he’s excited about us. Just.. a little sensitive to the thought of me marrying a Fire Bender with what happened with…” Sokka says, his voice going quiet as Zuko nods, looking away to the empty pit, biting his lip slightly. 

“Cheating to light the fire?” He asks, raising an eyebrow down at Sokka, causing the man to laugh before sitting up and grabbing the flint and steel “very much. Quickly scrape these two against each other in the pit by the twigs.” He explains, handing them to Zuko. 

A few attempts were made before Sokka steps behind Zuko and takes his hands “it’s like this you goofball…” he whispers in Zukos’ ear, sparking the fire before he kisses Zukos’ neck, biting slightly over the faint hickey he left last night. 

“Do I really have to leave? Just one more night?” Zuko asks, looking up at Sokka, taking the non-benders hand in his own, kissing it gently as Sokkas’ heart melts slightly at the sight. Wanting to say screw it now and just marry the man under him. “As much as I hate it…” he replies, kissing Zuko gently as the Fire Lord slumps under him letting out a deep sigh. “Don’t worry. I’m right across and if you need me I’ll be right there.” He says gently as Bato voices his arrival outside the door. “I don’t want to.” Zuko whispers, curling against Sokkas’ chests causing him to sigh. “I know sunray… I’ll see you before the crack of dawn” he jokes, running his nose against Zukos before helping him up. 

“I really don’t want to leave.” “You’re making this harder than it already is Zuko. It’s just a night.” Sokka tries, leaning Zuko to the door “but it’s a night after so many. I hate sleeping alone after last night. I can’t imagine it, a bed without you isn’t a bed I wish to be in.” He pleads, squeezing Sokka's hand as the younger man chuckles before kissing him again. “Such a romantic. Before dawn breaks, I’ll be back beside you. Now, you need sleep and lots of it. I took a good few last night so make up for it for me okay?” He teases, pushing the fabric back as Zuko slowly walks out, sadness in his eyes. 

“Don’t worry. Only a few hours. I swear.” Sokka says, kissing him once again before Bato gently starts pulling the Fire Lord away, muttering something to him that causes a small smile to show on Zukos’ face before turning around and following the taller man. 

“He always did have a way with words” Sokka chuckles before going back inside his own house for the night. 

…

…

...

The next two weeks flew by after that. Zuko slowly got used to the cold at the long days out on the glaciers looking for a hunt, the two had kinda started to get along slowly. A few words were shared when the two were walking out to the hunting ground, not much was really said. Hakoda kept everything to himself really, still untrusting of the Fire Lord, it was a big request Zuko was making and he knew it, he barely slept last night with how his mind was racing. 

“Why are you letting me do this?” Zuko says, looking over at Hakoda as the two walk across a tundra, “Why are you… Humoring me like this? I know you don’t like me.” he says as Hakoda sighs, looking at the bender “I don’t not like you, just… Old habits die hard. I know how Sokka feels about you, I like you Zuko. You’re a good leader and a kind man, just the whole… My son wants to marry a fire bender is weird to me, knowing how much he hated them.” he chuckles, looking back forward as Zuko looks down, twisting the spear in his hand. “He certainly has grown up so much since I left all those years ago, he’s not a warrior… He’s a strategist. He thrives where he has to think, after the war he… had such bad nightmares about those damn balloons. The thought of.. what almost happened to him and Toph… I couldn’t imagine that. They were kids and they were tasked with that… I kinda feel like I let them down, you know? Tasking Sokka with such a task at a young age… I felt sick when I saw him again. Both of them, I was just so angry and… I could have been better. You feel that when you’re a dad, that you’re always doing something wrong.” 

Hakoda chuckles to himself as he swipes the ice with his spear before pausing as Zuko keeps walking. “Stop.” he whispers, pulling a knife out as Zuko stops and turns around as Hakoda kneels and stabs the blade in the ice, resting his ear against it before his eyes widen, standing up suddenly and pulling the knife up “Gotta go, Polar bear dogs. Whole pack.” he says quickly, grabbing Zukos’ wrist before running, tripping over himself as he starts running behind Hakoda, glancing behind as he sees the rather large bears running after them. 

Zukos’ eyes widen as Hakoda pulls a boomerang and throws it back, cutting one of the muzzles of the bears, causing that one to speed up, “Keep running!” he yells, turning around to face the wolf as Zuko slides to a stop, watching Hakoda closely as the man grips his spear tighter, his face hardening as the bear jumps and Hakoda swipes, missing the torso ever so slightly as the bear scratches Hakodas’ face, causing the man to fall down in a shout, gripping his face. 

The bear started circling the man as Zukos’ grip tightens on his spear running forward and swinging at the bear, a flame shooting out of the blade, slicing and burning the animal, causing it to roar in pain and run off, leaving Zuko standing on top of Hakoda, smoke curling from his nose before he leans down, helping Hakoda up slowly, pulling the man on his back, causing him to groan in pain. 

“Got to cut this short huh?” Zuko jokes, slowly making his way back to the tribe, causing Hakoda to chuckle slightly in response. 

…

…

…

“I dunno Bato, maybe give him a week to… rest? Before throwing the ice dodging at him. That’s a hard thing to do for someone who’s never done it, and the currents are faster this year, maybe keep an eye on them for a bit then decide?” Sokka says, sliding the blade carefully between the skin and meat, eyebrows knit in concentration as he dips his bloody hand in a bowl of water as Bato braids some rope next to him. “How bad are the currents? Several of our boys have completed it this year, are you sure you’re not going easy on him?” he says, raising an eyebrow at the younger man causing him to laugh as he puts the knife down, flipping the hanging corpse before peeling the skin off slowly. 

“I would never. He’s here for a reason and I’m not going to make light of that reason. It means a lot to him, I’m not going to belittle that. He’s doing a lot for me, more than I could ever imagine.” Sokka says, turning to Bato as he hangs the skin up and wipes his hands on a rag, leaning on the short wall Bato was sitting on, causing the older man to look up at Sokka as he lowers the rope, smiling gently. “You’re a smart man Sokka, I hate that we missed seeing you grow up.” he says, resting a hand on Sokkas’ shoulder before looking up, knitting his eyebrows as shouting reaches their ears. “What the…” he mutters, pushing away from the wall and taking a few steps over as a figure shows in the distance. “What is that?” Sokka asks, squinting before a guard shouts down at them, “Sir! It’s the Fire Lord and Chief Hakoda! He’s injured!” 

Sokka felt his heart stop as he races forward, Bato not far behind as they run to the duo. Sokka could barely hear the ice and snow crunching over his heart beat roaring in his ears as he runs faster, tears welling up in his eyes as he sees Zuko falls to his knees, he slides to a stop, halting next to zuko as Bato slides next to him, pulling Hakoda off the fire benders back as he scoops up a hand full of snow and resting it on the scratch over Hakodas’ cheek. 

Muttering under his breath as Zuko leans against Sokkas’ chest, gripping his parka loosely, struggling to keep his eyes open. “So… tired…” he mumbles, curling closer to Sokka, causing a choked chuckle to leave Sokkas’ chest as he holds Zuko close, running his fingers through his now loose hair. “You definitely deserve a break… We got you two the rest of the way…” Sokka says gently, kissing Zukos’ head as the Fire Lord falls asleep in his arms, happy tears falling down Sokkas’ cheeks as he carries his lover back, Bato not far behind. 

…

…

…

It had been two weeks since the incident happened. Bato never left the healers' side unless Sokka basically dragged him out of the building, giving the women some space to work. “Have you told Katara?” Bato asks one day as the two were drinking tea that Zuko had made for them. “I have, they’ll be here tomorrow morning is what she thinks, absolutely hates that she wasn’t here but being the Avatars fiance… gotta go where he goes.” Sokka explains, setting his empty tea cup down as the older man sighs, rubbing his left arm gently. “He’ll be fine, the healers are good and Katara is the best, she won’t let anything happen.” Bato sighs before looking at Sokka, heart break in his eyes. “That’s not what I’m worried about. Hakoda said Zuko bended, if Pakku gets wind of that… he’s already against you two-” Bato starts before Sokka holds a hand up “I don’t care. I’m acting Chief and I don’t care, if Zuko wasn’t there it would have been so much worse, if anyone says otherwise they’re on scouting for a month.” Sokka says, placing a hand on Batos shoulder with a gentle smile. 

“So…” he sighs, “I think you should be Zukos’ teacher when he goes Ice dodging. Take Katara and Aang with you two, yeah? Be like your own. I know I’m not leaving Kodas side, as I would assume you would figure..” Bato mutters out of embarrassment, rubbing his hands together, as he keeps his head down. 

“Bato, really, there’s no judgment here. There never will you know that, we can totally do that. I think Zuko would be more comfortable with that anyway.” Sokka says gently, smiling widely at the older man, causing Bato to smile slightly before standing up and walking back to the healers building. 

“Is everything okay?” Zuko asks quietly, placing a hand on Sokkas’ shoulder, causing the younger man to look up at his lover, smiling gently before kissing his hand. “More than okay, you’re ice dodging in two days.” Sokka says calmly, watching Zukos’ eyes widen as Sokka stands up, smiling widely “And I’m your coach!” 

…

…

…

It was early the morning of Zukos’ Ice dodging adventure. it was safe to say that the Fire Lord didn’t sleep at all the previous night, the foursome stayed up late talking about Aang and Kataras’ adventures, what’s been happening with the tribe and the Fire Nation. Once Sokka and Katara left for the night Zuko and Aang stayed up even later, Aang hearing the bender out on the stress he’s feeling with all of this, all about Pakku and his harsh words about the couple. 

“You ready to get this done?” Sokka says, slapping a hand on Zukos’ back, jolting the bender awake. “Huh? Oh yeah.” Zuko yawns, rubbing his good eye as his lover laughs and shakes his head. “You and Aang stay up late?” he asks, kissing Zukos’ temple as his nods lazily. “Well… I have a few ways to keep you awake.” Sokka whispers, smacking Zukos’ butt before waving to Katara and Aang as the two walk over. “Ready to become a member, Zuko?” Aang asks, a wide smile on his face as a hum leaves Zuko as he looks up at the boat that they were standing in front of. 

“Alright, let's get this rolling, huh?” Katara says, walking to the side of the boat and climbing on as Zuko sighs. “Don’t worry, I’m on there with you, if anything happens I’ll take charge.” Sokka whispers, turning Zuko to face him. “What if I fail?” he asks, looking up at Sokka as the younger man smiles “you won't, I won't let you.” Sokka says gently, kissing Zuko deeply before pulling away, pressing a gentle kiss to Zuko forehead after “I love you, north star. I know you got this.” 

…

…

…

Zuko was shaken when the boat slowed down, the fire bender absolutely soaked as Sokka runs to the end of the boat, a giant smile on his face as he scoops Zuko up, laughing loudly. “You did it!” he shouts, spinning the older man around before setting him back down, kissing him passionately, knocking Zuko out of his slight trance as he blushes, pulling away with a wide smile “Does this mean…” he asks, looking up at Sokka as Aang and Katara run over and hug the couple, Kataras’ eyes watering as she nods. “Congratulations Zuko, you’re an honorary member of the water tribe!” 

…

…

…

“He broke the rules! He is not allowed to join and should have been sent back to the fire nation as soon as you found out!” Pakku was yelling at Bato as the four returned, Sokkas’ face dropping as he locks eyes with the older man, letting go of Zukos’ hand as he walks over. “What’s happening here?” he asks, his hand resting on his swords hilt as he looks between the two men, Pakku red with rage before turning to the warrior as the other three walk over. 

“Your…  _ Partner _ ,” Pakku hisses, shooting a glare at Zuko before continuing, “broke the rules and you knew! Both are unacceptable! You should have sent him away as soon as you were told and cut your losses, found a nice water tribe girl and settled-”

“You will not speak to me that way!” Sokka shouts, straightening up as he glares down at Pakku, shutting the elder up. “You will not tell me what I should do in my life, you do not determine the future of the tribe when your future  _ in _ this tribe isn’t even guaranteed.” he growls as Pakkus eyes widen slightly. “You say one more thing, speak out of term once more while my father is in the care of the healers, I personally will make sure you aren’t welcome here, or in the northern tribe. If I hear you refer to Zuko as anything less than he is, those will be the last words you ever say.” Sokka threatens, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter as Pakku scowls at the man. 

“You were going to be the next leader, the future chief of the southern water tribe, now look at you, nothing more than a… hamster rabbit.” He growls, anger growing in Sokka’s chest as he clenches his jaw as Bato steps forward. “Pakku! That is enough!” He yells, stepping between the two as Katara steps forward, resting her hand of Sokkas’ forearm “go talk to him…” she whispers, causing Sokka to turn around, heart dropping when he saw that Zuko wasn’t there. 

“He’s gone to your house.” she says gently, squeezing his arm before dropping it as he walks to the house, slowly pushing back the curtain as his eyes rest on Zukos’ back facing him looking down on something in his hands. “Zuko…” 

“He’s right… I shouldn’t be here. I did break the rules, I bended when I wasn’t supposed to-” Sokka moves quickly at that, sitting in front of Zuko, cupping his jaw. “Zuko, you saved my dad's life, rules or not I don’t care. Pakku can eat a lion seal, because I don’t care. You completed the tests, that’s all that matters.”

“I can’t, Sokka I want to marry you and I can’t now.” Zuko mumbles, tears falling down his face as Sokka looks down and his face softens up at the necklace in Zukos’ hands. The traditional looks changed slightly in the colors of the fire nation, causing Sokkas’ eyes to water up. “Zuko… It’s beautiful…” “And I can’t give it to you.” Zuko mumbles, balling the necklace in his fist. 

“Fuck him” Sokka says after wiping his eyes causing Zuko to look up as Sokka moves to grip Zukos hands. “you’re a member of the tribe. Of my tribe, and I’m marrying you.” he says simply, not breaking eye contact with the bender, causing Zukos’ eyes to water before he hugs him tightly, sobbing into Sokkas’ shoulder as the younger man threads his fingers through Zukos’ hair, griping him tightly. “I love you, Zuko… I love you so much…”

…

…

…

The ceremony was held a week later, under a full moon with a raging fire behind Hakoda - his wounds now completely healed with faint scaring - in ceremonial robes, Sokka and Bato on either side of him, Bato holding a wooden bowl, Sokka with his hands behind his back. A smile beaming on his face as Zuko steps out of Hakoda and Batos’ house in his own traditional clothing. Hair completely let down save a few braids capped with bone and glass beads. 

“He looks good…” Hakoda whispers, bumping Sokkas’ elbow as Zuko makes his way to the three. “He really does… You sure this is okay?” Sokka asks, twisting the bracelet in his hands as he glances at Hakoda, earning a small nod from the Chief and Zuko stops in front of the trio, sinking to his knees as he bows to Hakoda as the Chief smiles at the bender. 

“My brothers and sisters!” He announces as he steps closer to the kneeling Fire Lord, “tonight we grow, tonight we open our arms and our hearts to a new member, a member that has been through it all to get to this point. A true leader, a true hero and a true friend.” Hakoda says, turning his attention to the kneeling man in front of him, prompting Zuko to sit up straight, hands folded in his lap. 

“Zuko, son of Ursa, nephew of General Iroh, leader of the Fire Nation.” he says, dipping his fingers in the black paint Bato offers, turning back to Zuko before he swipes his fingers in a shallow arch on the man's forehead. “It is with great honor, I present you with the mark of the trusted.” he says, a smile growing on Zukos’ face with every word, “you are now an honorary member of the watertribe.” Hakoda says formally, fighting back a smile as the row of warriors behind Zuko slam their weapons on the ice as a shout escapes their chests. 

Zuko stands up and grasps Hakodas’ forearm before the man pulls him into a hug, whispering in his ear “you have our blessing… Zuko.” The two part as he fights back tears, turning to Bato as he clasps the man's forearm as well, being pulled into another hug. “Treat him right, son.” He whispers before Zuko turns to Sokka, a wide smile on his face as the two clasp hands as well. 

Sokka pulls him into a tight hug, burying his nose right next to Zukos’ ear, taking in a shaky breath as his grip on the fabric tightens. “Sokka… What’s wrong?” he asks, moving to pull away as Sokka pulls him tighter before whispering “Will you marry me?” he asks, slipping something on Zukos’ wrist that was between the men. 

The bender couldn’t help but freeze in shock at the request, his eyes widening as he looks down, the black metal contrasting sharply with the white wrapping on his wrist, the bright firestone shining even in the moonlight. Zukos’ eyes started watering as he started noticing the little details, like the dragons carved, in the band, wrapped around a blooming lotus in the center. 

Zuko looks up at Sokka as a wide smile spreads across his face, nodding rapidly before hugging the warrior tightly, kissing him as tears fall down his cheeks, feeling any tension leave Sokkas’ body as the man sighs, gripping the man tighter before they break for air. 

“We’re already here… Everything is prepared, time to do it?” Sokka laughs as Zuko rubs his nose against Sokkas, a wide smile still adorning his face. “Yes, a million times yes.” 

That was all Sokka needed as he looked to his dad, Hakoda nodded before holding his hands up “Brothers! Sisters! The celebrations are not over!” he shouts, causing everyone to stop what they're doing and turn back to Chief. “Under the eyes of Tui and La, we are going to have a wedding!” he says with a wide smile as everyone cheers. 

Katara and Aang run over and hug the two tightly, tears streaming down Kataras’ face as she hugs Zuko tightly “You’re going to be my brother!” she shouts, pulling away as she grips his hand, bouncing on her toes. “Gee sis, I feel loved.” Sokka jokes as Katara shoots a glare at him “So? I’m the sister of the groom, we have to get ready.” she says, linking her arm in Zukos before jerking him to Sokkas’ house, Zuko shooting a pleading look to Sokka, causing the other man to shrug before turning back to Aang. “Now are the nerves.” he mutters rubbing his jaw as Bato walks over, setting a firm hand on Sokkas’ shoulder. 

“Come on, we have to prepare the other groom now don’t we?” he says jokingly as he leads Sokka to his and Hakodas’ house, Aang following close behind.

…

…

…

Zuko felt a bit weird getting… ready, standing basically naked in front of Katara and Hakoda as they slide the layers of fabric and fur, he huffs as Katara pulls the fabric around his waist tighter, tying it into a knot before sliding a blue braided rope around the fabric, slipping a moon pendant over the knot. 

“What do you think?” she asks, turning to Hakoda as he looks up from whatever he was mixing in a wooden bowl, looking the man up and down, a gentle smile on his face as he walks over, picking up a blue thread and the Fire Lord crown. “Half up” he says gently, dipping his fingers in the golden liquid, going back over the arch on Zukos’ forehead.

“Katara, a moment.” Hakoda says after she ties Zukos’ hair up, and sliding the crown into place, nodding before walking out as the Chief sits down, smiling up at the bender. “Sit, wanna talk for a bit.” he says, motioning to the other bundle of fur next to the man. 

He slowly sits down, careful not to knock something loose. “You know… this is a big thing, right?” he asks, looking up at Zuko, the fire reflecting off the chiefs eyes. “I do sir, I know. I-I’ve seen what unfaithfulness does to a marriage, I don’t… I love him, I would never hurt him. Ever.”

“That’s not where I was going your- Zuko. But thank you, he’s… He’s lost a lot of people, he never thought he’d reach this point. He thought the war would end any chance of this day happening. I failed him once, I don’t want that happening again, do you understand?” he says, lacing his fingers together as the Fire Lord nods, looking down at the bracelet. 

“I would rather die than hurt him. I would rather die than something happen to him, he’s my world. Has been for years, I swear to you on the spirits.” Zuko says, resting a hand on Hakodas’ shoulder before being jerked into a tight hug. 

“You treat him right, you hear? Anything happens to him… I think you know what will happen.” he says, patting Zukos’ back before standing up “Wait here.” he says, walking out of the house, leaving the bender sitting on the floor, his brain trying to figure out what was just said to him. 

A few moments later Hakoda comes back, a large bundle of fur in his arms, a small leather bag on top. The chief walks over, handing Zuko the bag “moonstone beads, to end the braid with at the end of the ceremony, and this…” Hakoda says, unfurling the bundle, showing a very fluffy pale cape, a simple tan rope connecting to a bronze clasp. “I wore this to my first marriage, as did my father and his father… Sokka has his own from our first hunting trip from a blue bear.

“It’s a tradition of the southern tribe, one of the few. To be passed from father to son, as of tonight, Zuko.” he says, wrapping Zuko with the fur, clasping it together. “You are my son.”

…

…

…

The moon was brighter when Sokka stepped out, his strand of loose hair blowing slightly with the arctic breeze, smaller fires now were scattered around the center, different meats being roasted on them as the women placed bowls full of food down for the celebration after. Sokka was nervous, not the same nervous he was when they took the air fleet down all those years ago, that day he felt every beat of his heart in his chest, this night he felt his stomach twisting with nerves, but also from the excitement of it all. 

The final battle he felt like he was going to vomit, this time he felt like he could fly, like this is where he belonged. Sokka couldn’t help but look up at the moon, a gentle smile forms as he sends a kiss to her, a single tear falling down his cheek. “Thanks for watching over me…” he whispers as Bato steps out, resting a hand on Sokkas’ shoulder. 

“You ready for this, kid?” he asks, his grip tightening slightly as Sokka looks over at the older man, another tear slipping as he nods, gripping the beads tighter in his hand as he turns back into the house again. 

…

…

…

He couldn’t believe it, the sight before him as Zuko steps out of their house, Iroh right behind him, a wide smile on the old mans face as the two lock eyes from across the yard. It was almost instantly that Sokka felt the ball in his throat as tears well up as a soft sound of a flute starts playing. 

The two make their way to each other slowly, stopping in front of Hakoda before bowing to the Chief, a gentle smile on his face as the flute stops gradually. “For the first time in centuries, two nations combine as one through this bond. A bond that is never to be broken, a bond that lasts a lifetime. A bond that promises understanding, love, patience, and time. 

“Tonight you two will make that bond, tonight you will bring the nations together even more. Under the eyes of Tui and La, our strength and life, I bring these two together.” Hakoda says, as Sokka steps forward, taking the loose strands of Zuko’s hair in his hand as he starts braiding it. 

“I vow my life to you, I vow to protect you when you cannot protect yourself. I vow to never leave your side and to love you all my days, I vow my very soul to you Zuko, until the last being dies.” Sokka finishes, sliding the final bead at the end of the braid, a few tears slipping from his eyes. 

“I vow my very essence to you, my heart, my soul… My fire.” Zuko starts, slowly braiding Sokka’s strands as his voice cracks slightly. “I vow to always be there for you, through the easy times and hard, through the good days and bad. I vow to be your confidant and friend. I vow to give you my everything, no matter what it takes.” he whispers, setting his last bead, looking Sokka back in the eyes as Hakoda lets out a shaky breath.

“Then, by the power vested in me as Chief of the southern water tribe, I now…” he starts, his own voice cracking as he starts chucking, taking a step back as he looks up at the stars. “Oh Kya… I wish you could see this…” he whispers before turning back to the couple, wiping his eyes as a wide smile takes over his face. 

“In the eyes of the spirits, the members of your tribe and your Chief's, you are now bound for life. I don’t think I need to tell you two what to do next.” 

Sokka’s smile grew wider as he wraps his arms around Zuko’s waist, pulling the bender closer before capturing his lips in a kiss so deep it surpassed the depths of the ocean, so passionate it roared louder than the fire in Zuko’s heart, so full of love… The bender felt tears fall from his eyes, everything else melting away. 

Six years was a long time to be apart, but the reunion was worth it a million times over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want more Zukko contect feel free to follow my tumblr: Hot-flippin-mess !


End file.
